Zane Willis
Zane Willis was a main antagonist of Disney Channel's K.C. Undercover. He attempts to take down the Organization and the Cooper family. He was leader of the now disbanded “The Other Side.” He has gray hair and blue eyes. Always wear black exception of the special episodes. He was portrayed by , who also played The Shredder in TMNT II: Secret of the Ooze. Personality He is evil and very intelligent, as he still holds a grudge against Craig for stealing Kira. With Zane's dark personality and hatred, that is the reason why Kira chose Craig over Zane. Zane assigns his son Brett to do much of the handy work for him and not give him credit. Zane is desperate to destroy the Coopers. Zane sometimes make fun of Craig. Biography Early life 20 years ago, Craig and Zane were partners with the Organization. Soon enough, they were partnered up with Kira King (now Kira Cooper). Them both fall in love. Kira chose Craig and them both get married, which Craig chose Zane to be the best man in their wedding. However, a dark side was revealed to him and was recruited to be an evil spy by The Other Side. When the Organization found out about Zane being evil, so they assigned Craig to eliminate Zane. As Zane was about to eliminate Craig, he switched to the good side and soon disappeared without any trace. In the present day, flowers were sent to Craig and Kira in honor of their 20th wedding anniversary. But, the note said that Zane is after them, the family, and the Organization. Season 1 Double Crossed - Part 1 Zane sends flowers to Kira and Craig in honor of their wedding anniversary. However, it's a warning that he's coming after them. In addition of sending in the flowers, Brett sends a message to his father that they got the Coopers where he wanted to be. Double Crossed - Part 2 Zane sends Brett to capture K.C as they plan to go to a Beyonce concert in D.C. In a rural field in Virginia, K.C is held captive and Zane walks in. Zane introduces himself and threatens that he would eliminate her family. However, he sends Bernice, an usurper to continue in Zane's plans. Double Crossed - Part 3 K.C loses her mind and talks to a rat that she named Madame Wimsey. Zane continuously checks up on K.C with a camera he set up in the barn. With K.C's hidden gadgets, she uses a voice recorder from her ring to uncover Zane's plans. In some cases, Zane is over Kira choosing Craig... not! After K.C fought against Brett and up against Bernice, Zane disguise as the Organization's tech support named Chip. He actually knocked out the regular Chip in a parking lot and is at the Cooper household. Zane hacks the Organization's video system and shows K.C and her parents that he has Ernie and Judy captive. Zane wants to have Craig sacrifice himself and leaves the rest unharmed. As Craig sneaks back inside the house, Kira talks to Zane to let go of his grudge against Craig. Craig successfully defeats Zane. Season 2 Trust No One K.C was trying to figure out who is the mole for exposing the Organization's secret information. She tracks down to none other than Zane. With him locked up, K.C asks if he knows anything about the mole. However, Zane planted a bug in K.C's room for the code. During the events of "Double Crossed," Zane had time to place the bug before showing a video that he captured Ernie and Judy. Zane called his Other Side reinforcements to bust him out with the code and becomes an outcast until the time has come for him to be a leader. Family Feud In the very end of the Season 2 finale, Zane camps out until he gets an urgent call. Zane was informed that Richard Martin, the head of the Other Side, are captured, along with Erica King-Martin and Abby Martin. Zane asks who would be running the operations. Zane gets the promotion of becoming the leader. With the promotion, Zane puts the fire out and cannot wait to get revenge on the Coopers, especially K.C. Season 3 Coopers on the Run Now head of the Other Side, Zane hunts down the Coopers in their home in Arlington, VA. However, they have already left before Zane broke into their home. Zane gets frustrated and try to locate the Coopers. He didn't know that the Coopers were heading to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. While in the Rio de Janeiro Centro Market, Ernie comes upon a girl named Zoe. After their conversation, Zoe calls Zane to inform him that the Coopers are in Rio. Zane tells her not to engage in combat just yet. Zoe continues to spy on the Coopers until Zane gives the directions. After the Coopers completed their first Brazilian mission, K.C, Ernie, and Marissa were stunned to find Sheena (portrayed by China Ann McClain) in the small, cramped bathroom. Zane hired Sheena to eliminate the Coopers. K.C and Sheena fight but K.C loses. In the nick of time, Zoe, an agent from the Organization fights Sheena and claims victory. The trio and Zoe run away from the apartment leaving Sheena behind. In the jungle, believed to be the Amazon rain forest, the trio and Zoe hide from Sheena. Sheena informs Zane that she located the Jeep K.C was driving, Zane tells Sheena to not lose sight of them and eliminate them when she spots them. Careless of not hanging up, Sheena and her weird dual personality talk gibberish about Zane. Zane tells Sheena you didn't hang up. Sheena apologizes, along with her second personality. Welcome to the Jungle K.C and Sheena fight against each other which K.C claims victory after she tosses the Brazilian Jumping Spider (actually known as the Brazilian Wandering Spider) and paralyzes both of them. A helicopter files over the rain forest and it is Zane searching for Sheena. He calls her and no answer. He has no choice but to eliminate the Coopers by himself. The Coopers were able to leave Brazil with the same helicopter where Zane was flying. They feel happy until Zane showed himself as captain of the helicopter, shoot the cockpit controls, and jump off the out of control helicopter with a parachute. Out of the Water and Into the Fire With Zane escaping from the out of control helicopter, he feels confident that eliminated the Coopers for good. However, everyone survived the crash. They kept it as a secret from him. In an apartment, Zane sees the news about the helicopter and wanted to see that they are deceased. He constantly reverses the news footage of their disaster. K.C planned to have Zane meet with Brett, since it's a trap to capture Zane. With the plan in place at a laser play area, Zane enters and gets a surprised. Zane knew it was a setup and brought back up. Everyone engages in a laser war until little kids come in. Judy was able to get the kids out and the laser war continues. All of the Other Side agents fall and Zane left standing. K.C points her weapon at Zane but does not shoot. Zane gets defeated by K.C. The Other Side falls and a new, darker organization rises, called themselves, "The Alternate." Quotes }} Category:Spy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Betrayed Category:Burglars Category:Outcast Category:Successful Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Parents Category:Kidnapper Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighters Category:Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor